Agua
by JHOrdi
Summary: ¿Somos capaces de mantener la cordura en situaciones adversas?


Hola, gente. Esta historia que van a leer a continuación la realizamos para el reto de este mes: una historia para Halloween. No sé si mi relato pueda llegar a asustar a alguien, es más, no estoy muy segura de cual pueda ser el efecto que cause en ustedes, pero lo que sí sé es que para mí supuso un placer escribirla.

Le dedico esta historia a todos mis bananamigos, aquellos que me alientan día a día y me ayudan a seguir adelante.

* * *

**.**

Tengo tantas cosas para contarte. De este lado existe una sensación indescriptible, una que siento cada uno de mis días. En profundidad y desenfreno intento escapar de ella, sobre todo en los momentos en que el horizonte se vuelca al alba; me enloquece la culpa. Pero ¿sabes? cuando te recuerdo todos esos pesares vuelan y descubro que solo sin tu presencia mi alegría se escapa y es por esa razón que te rememoro hasta el cansancio. Te amaba tanto, aún lo hago, desde este apartado y lúgubre rincón te deseo la más infinita felicidad.

**.**

**"AGUA"  
**

**.  
**

Afuera la lluvia cae torrencialmente. Litros de agua dulce se abren paso en una vertiginosa carrera a través de la canaleta del negrusco tejado, cuyo desagüe dirige su curso hacia una dominada alcantarilla. Gotas y gotas del inclemente y demencial líquido emanan de su frágil morada, cortando así todo posibilidad de retornar a su antigua senda.

Gritos de dolor y leves suspiros inundan el fétido ambiente: no los percibo, demasiado lejos se encuentran de mí.

Cuando ingreso en el recinto, mis ojos, frenéticos por tanta excitación visual, logran captar cada una de las señales más relevantes de esa escena.

**.**

"_El dolor lo confunde todo_"

**¿Caminé o corrí?**

**.  
**

Algo dentro de mí clama por salir corriendo de ahí, algo mucho más fuerte que mí propia cordura, la cual en esos momentos solo se dirige a mí en voz alta. No, la prudencia no me llama. Aquella suplica parece ubicarse detrás de mis sienes, aquel grito empieza a hacer presión sobre mí cráneo para estremecer a su propio cuerpo. Aquel aullido está logrando que mis piernas flaqueen y mis rodillas se quiebren.

**.**

"_Solo un par de centímetros nos distancian de la muerte. Si en China el destino lo hubiera arrojado dos metros hacia la derecha hoy no estaría muerto"._

"**No lo tolero: ¡¿por qué no fui yo?!"**

**.  
**

Cuando caigo de lleno al encharcado suelo noto precisamente eso: el suelo se encuentra encharcado. Pero lo que llama mí atención, por sobre todos los demás datos, es la cantidad de agua que emana por todas partes, solo las mesas se ven libradas de la invasión.

Al regresar a la realidad, minutos después de la caída, noto como mis dedos comienzan palpar el denso brebaje. Los paseo por sobre la lisa superficie como si fuera un niño, mientras las mejillas sienten el impacto del oleaje que producen mis manos y mis ojos aportan lágrimas a la marea.

Me llevo al agua a la boca porqué sí; no necesito razones para hacerlo, ni tengo razones para no hacerlo y la siento salada, y la percibo tibia: la descubro rosa.

**.**

"**Cof, cof, puhg"**

**.  
**

Después de expeler velozmente por la boca y las fosas nasales el mineral contaminado pude notar que bajo la puerta que se encuentra frente a mí emana la luz intensa de la cocina.

**.**

"**Huele a …"**

**.  
**

Mareado, revuelvo en mis recuerdos mientras intento acordarme de aquel hedor tan familiar; una dura premonición se instala en mí espina lo que causa que me estremezca, que la columna se arquee y que mí cabeza empiece a dar vueltas.

**_ ¡**No**! _ **en el estomago se instala la sensación de vacío e inapetencia propia de la repugnante imagen instalada en mí cerebro.

**_ ¡No! _ **¿por qué?

**_ ¡NO! _ **la comida se arremolina en dirección a la traquea.

**_ ¡NOO!_ **me llevo las manos hacia los labios para impedir el nauseabundo desenlace.

**_ ¡Ja ja ja ja ja!"_ **no puedo detener mi risa, los nervios comienzan a poseerme. El dolor lo confunde todo.¡Repugnantes e insensibles criaturas! Me han engañado, ¿es que mí opinión y sentimientos no importan?

Necesito arrodillarse en el piso.

Me sujeto el torso y cierro los ojos en busca de tranquilidad ya que los pensamientos alojados en mi cabeza me están preparando para lo peor, pero necesito ser fuerte. Una nueva sensación fétida atraviesa su camino hasta las encías causando que arroje todo mí valor por la boca.

Una vez que me levanto, todavía temblando por mí frágil estado, respiro una bocana de aire limpio que yo mismo creé e inhalo profundamente mientras traslado nuevamente al cuerpo la sensación de control que le hace falta para abrir la puerta que se encuentra atravesando el charco.

**.**

"**¡Fuuuuuuuuuu!"**

**.  
**

Finalmente libero todo el aire contenido en la garganta con un unísono silbido y me dispongo a abrir la puerta con una delicada parsimonia.

**.**

"_¡Al diablo con esta maldita e innecesaria paciencia!"_

**¡BAM! **

**.  
**

El estruendo suena por todo el lugar destrozando el portón a su paso, las astillas descienden su vuelo como copos de nieve, la ráfaga creada hiela el ambiente. Las bisagras de bronce y parte de la cerradura viajan hacia su extremo más lejano, causando así un alboroto que hubiera arañado el corazón de cualquier inocente criatura que estuviera presente en este momento, y de hecho: lo consumó.

**.**

"_Ahora, ¡ya!, frente a ti, ¡ya no mires hacia allá! se movió hacia nuestra derecha"_

"**Me duelen las manos y la cabeza me da vueltas, ni siquiera puedo pensar decentemente y tú… ¿hacia mi derecha?"**

**.  
**

Cuando finalmente observo hacia el costado evidencio a una joven desconocida para mí, ella se encuentra acurrucada en el rincón murmurando algo que no llego a comprender, volcado en el otro extremo está el cuerpo inerte de Shampoo. Su cuerpo se encuentra boca arriba, de su nariz mana un hilo de sangre, de sus ojos casi nada es lo que se puede observar, de estos solo queda la sombra del reflejo de sus diarios y poderosos ojos.

Escalofríos recorren por mis venas en dirección hacia los últimos rayos de lucidez, y no conforme con ese viaje se reubican en mí corazón hiriéndolo de gravedad. ¿Escucharon eso? algo se quiebra.

_ "¡Nunca fue mi intención!"_. escucho que me dice una vez que me encuentro a su lado. Mientras lo afirma sacude su cabeza en forma negativa; no obstante llego a evidenciar como la navaja viscosa que sostiene en sus manos asiente sutilmente, pudiera ser por la fuerza de gravedad, ¿quizás por inercia?

**.**

"_O por el simple y llano hecho de que parte de aquel filo estaba orgulloso de su trabajo"_

_"Yo no sabía. Desconocía que él…" _. dice mientras traga sus propias lágrimas y parte de su mucosidad como lo haría una nena asustada.

"_Y no has estado ahí para detenerlo. Otra vez"_

"**Naturalmente, no puedo manejar esto**"

**.**

Mí desolado corazón y parte de mí indemne caballerosidad se dan a la tarea de consolar a la desconocida; simultáneamente y solo para cubrirme, me dispongo a sacar las armas bajo las mangas. Tan pequeña y frágil es, el lugar y mis pensamientos quedan en silencio, no sé que hacer por lo que no hago absolutamente nada más que sostenerla en mis brazos mientras ella se desahoga.

**.**

"_¿Todavía no lo entiendes? Esperar tu respuesta me vuelve un hombre paciente"_

"**Cállate"**

"_No corresponde que te suavices por aquel llanto; n_o"

**.**

¿Quién te crees que eres para reclamar algo? Enmudécete que yo sé lo que hago. Toda mí vida rodeado de ellas hicieron que fuera capaz de detectar a tiempo sus cambios de humor. Me encuentro seguro porque, a excepción de Shampoo, poseo la capacidad de leer todo signo sobre sus cuerpos.

**.**

"**Conozco a las mujeres"**

"_Puedo notarlo, ja ja ja ja ja ja. Inútil, conocerlas no basta, ¿le bastó a Shampoo? ¿Ah? ¿Tú que crees?"_

¡Swiffff! Escucho que hace el brebaje cuando sale de su posición para manchar mis dedos.

"_**Quien lo diría…Mmm, no se siente tan mal"**_

_**.  
**_

Dos semanas antes de que el calendario comercial elevara las ventas en el Nekohanten, uno de sus más recientes inquilinos recibió una carta de su familia. En ésta se observan escasas pero suficientes palabras escritas de puño y letra de su madre en la que peticiona su inmediata presencia.

Lo que se vio a continuación por el resto de las semanas en las que él estuvo ausente fue a dos agotadas amazonas que maldecían por aquella retirada. Las fiestas habían elevado la cantidad de clientes en el local, lo que las dejaba agotadas y adoloridas. Todos y cada uno de los pedidos eran reservados con anticipación, ya que sus clientes exigían su comida en raciones industriales, la generosa temporada hacía que sus billeteras no dieran abasto, debían aprovecharla. Lamentablemente sus voluntades mermaban en compañía de sus cuerpos, y es por esa razón que decidieron que lo más sensato sería contratar a un nuevo empleado para su local.

La solución no se hizo esperar, al día siguiente una joven ingresó a la casa de comida al tiempo que señala el anuncio colocado en la puerta con sus manos. La foránea hizo las respectivas salutaciones a sus futuras empleadoras y les explicó sobre su situación, actualmente se encontraba de paso por la ciudad y disponía de menos dinero del que debía para retornar a su tierra natal por lo que en aquel momento se encontraba frente a ellas peticionando una oportunidad para recibir aquel empleo.

No obstante no fue su relato ni sus modales los que convencieron a las dueñas de contratarla, ya que desde el mismo momento en que ésta hiciera ingreso por la puerta del local pudieron evidenciar cual era la procedencia de la muchacha y e inmediatamente supieron cual era la respuesta: ¿como decirle que no a una compatriota?

Lamentablemente fue este mismo hecho el que hiciera que las mujeres se porfiaran y olvidaran mencionar el drástico cambio que los moradores sufrían a causa de las maldiciones de las pozas, causando así aquel desdichado desenlace.

**.**

"**Sabe bien. ¿Por donde seguiré?"**

**.  
**

Aquella hiperactiva criatura parecía enviada del cielo. Sus manos no se detenían en ningún momento, cuando no se encontraba haciendo los repartos se la podía ver dentro del local haciendo la limpieza o fuera de éste limpiando hasta lo inimaginable. Por primera vez en su vida, la mayor de las amazonas elevó la cantidad de dinero ofrecida en un primer momento a la muchacha y depositó en aquellas pequeñas manos las llaves de la casa junto con toda su confianza: algo en esa chica hacía que su instinto maternal se despertase.

Aquella fatídica noche fue parte de otro productivo día para la chinita, todo se encontraba en su lugar, nada faltaba por hacerse, salvo aquel pequeñísimo favor que le pidiera Cologne, pero antes de terminar con la última de las tareas se dispuso a trasladarse hacía su habitación a preparar todo para descansar sus tornasolados ojos.

**.**

"**¡Ryoga! ¡Insensible y necio! ¡¿Cómo culparte por esto?!"**

**.  
**

Cuando la chica posara sus pies en los escalones, Mousse hacía su ingreso por atrás del comercio, desde el pórtico de la cocina. Solo el olor de la lluvia abrazaba aquel lugar, la cual había cesado su descenso hace escasos segundos. Una sombrilla lo acompañaba sobre su cabeza impidiendo que su cuerpo negociara canjes con la tormenta.

A pesar de que se encontraba sumamente melancólico por la pronta retirada de su hogar, lo animaba el hecho de que del este lado del océano pacífico se encontraba el motor de cada uno de sus delirantes actos de pasión, aquella delicada gatita que hace meses y en un profundo secreto le brindó un lugar dentro de sus sábanas.

Antes de ingresar, feliz por aquel recuerdo, escuchó como desde el exterior una joven de pequeña contextura peleaba contra un pequeño cerdo negro. Ella al parecer se veía disminuida en sus capacidades a causa del estado encharcado de las calles, mientras que el animal se amoldaba a esa nueva situación con sus dúctiles pesuñas y parecía ganar aquel encuentro. No necesitó pensarlo dos veces, él también aprovecharía la oportunidad que le estaba regalando el destino y derrotaría en toda regla a Ranma Saotome, para de una vez por todas proclamarse como la pareja oficial de la bis nieta de Cologne.

A causa de aquel arrebato del momento parte de su esencia masculina y sus dramáticas gafas quedaron junto a la puerta.

**.**

"_Así es, continúa"_

"_**Despaaaacio…shh, shh, shh"**_

_**.  
**_

La nueva inquilina quién en ese instante hacía su ingreso a la cocina para terminar con la tarea que la matriarca le había dejado, tomó al animal del refrigerador y lo trozó. Una vez que terminó de cumplir con eso adobó la carne y la llevó hacia el _wok_ para terminar con la tarea y darle cocción. El fuego tendría que estar bajo, de ser elevada su temperatura no desprendería la sangre suficiente que era necesaria para preparar la salsa. Cuando se dispuso a cortar los vegetales evidenció el par de cristales que se encontraban a dos metros de ella, sobre el húmedo embaldosado.

Los recogió.

Aquellos anteojos no pertenecían ni a Cologne ni a Shampoo, sus circunferencias eran enormes, aunque su peso en comparación con su aspecto parecía ser de lo más favorable. Cansada, pero por sobre todo, aburrida, decidió jugar con ellos y los posó sobre el puente de su nariz, al tiempo que saboreaba el resultado de su ejercicio culinario. Cuando la menor de las amazonas hizo su aparición en la cocina para saludar a su empleada: esto fue lo que observó.

Una muchacha con las gafas de él.

Una sartén llena de hedionda carne de pato.

La lluvia haciéndose presente nuevamente en las calles

Sus valijas abandonadas

¡Una asesina con sus gafas!

¡Su cuerpo destrozado en el wok!

Lágrimas en su rostro y:

**¡Un grito de guerra!**

**La presión encumbrada como una explosión dentro de sus venas a la velocidad de un rayo**

**Sus pies confunden los pasos que su cerebro le demandan**

**Cae torpemente a causa del tormentoso líquido que se escurre por la puerta abierta y**

**sucumbe**

Antes de ver la última luz frente a sus ojos apagarse tartamudea una explicación que deja a su compatriota con las pupilas dilatadas, los ojos inyectados de lágrimas y la culpa carcomiéndole el alma.

**.**

"_¡Lo hiciste! ¿Quién lo diría?"_

"**¿Cómo? ¿De qué demonios me estás hablando? me duele la cabeza. Ya cállate de una vez por todas"**

"_La mataste, ¿De qué más puedo estar hablando?"_

_**.**  
_

A mí lado se encuentra el rostro deforme y degollado de la muchacha. Sobre mis palmas se encuentra el cuchillo que hace instantes le retirara de sus manos por miedo a que se quitara la vida.

**.**

"**No"**

"_Duro pero real, abre tus ojos tierno amigo, haz sociedad con los hechos: ve"_

_**.**  
_

Su pequeña boquita se encuentra completamente abierta, de su comisura emanan gotitas de sangre, de su nuca emana un río que cubre toda su camisa y sus ojos están fijados en mí: me recorren indecente y veleidosamente. Soy un asesino, soy tan culpable como aquella alcantarilla que le arrancara con una gracilidad despiadada el frágil cuello a uno de mis mejores amigos, uno al que nunca tuve la posibilidad de decirle cuanto aprecio sentía por él.

**.**

"_Pero ya es tarde para lamentos"_

"**¿Sería por aquello que me dirigí sin vacilar hacia su cuello para darle fin?"**

_"¿Importa?"_**  
**

_**.**  
_

La culpa que hoy me invade, es doble, desgarradora, intensa e insoportable para tan poca cosa como yo, y es por esa razón que me veo en la obligación de abandonar mí lugar para guiar su cuerpo ensangrentado y el mío hacia un lugar más seguro.

Al pasar junto a la puerta de egreso elevo mi cuerpo lleno de delicioso metal y lo entierro dentro de la caja de luz de la residencia. Mí mártir no tiene el honor de llegar a sentir aquel abrazador calor recorrer todo su superficie, no tiene el maldito privilegio de palpar a la muerte con cada fibra de su ser, no llega a ser capaz de comprender los delicados pasos que la muerte nos ofrece para llegar al conocimiento total.

**.**

"**Adiós"**

**.  
**

Shampoo, desde el momento en que te viera inconciente y recostada me alcanzó una sola gota para que decidiera dar fin a mis sobrantes e inservibles sentidos: la vista y la silueta de tu muerte aferrada en mis irises.

—Mí vida: habrás tenido muchos amores, hoy lo sé. ¿Cómo es que puedo estar tan seguro? Al despertar del otro lado, un lugar al que espero no llegues en muchos años, no te vi; y fue así que lo comprendí.

Tu cuerpo nunca partió de este mundo, de haber insistido para que despertaras, hoy…

Ya no vale la pena rememorar, y menos para tan poca cosa como yo, lamento no haber sido lo mejor. Cuídate; hazlo por mí.

Fin.

* * *

Sudor y muchas lágrimas me costó terminar esta historia. Ojala que le haya resultado entretenida, ya que en ningún momento pretendió ser agradable. Besos para los que no me conocen y bananabesos para todos mis colegas ¿qué les pareció? ¿merezco algún premio?


End file.
